


How To Draw A Map

by Regretful_Hentai



Category: Etrian Odyssey IV: Legends of the Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Bonus ending after cut, Drawing maps gets you laid, F/F, F/M, Guild Cameo, Hair-pulling, I reference my own guild for story reasons, Licking, M/M, Other, Reader backstory, first time oral, gender neutral reader, post-game spoilers, small praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regretful_Hentai/pseuds/Regretful_Hentai
Summary: Following the restoration of the Yggdrasil Tree, you make your way to the enlightened city of Tharsis in hopes of making a name for yourself.Though, getting off from an attractive stranger certaintly wasn't a part of the plan.





	How To Draw A Map

You got off the colorful blimp and inhaled deeply. There was nothing that could compare to the calm beauty of the Old Forest Mine, you thought. The slow swaying trees and the soft gust of wind was complete heaven for you.

Just a month ago, you were a sheltered child dreaming of adventure. You'd grown tired of the bustling city life and desperately desired escape. Fortuneatly, that opportunity came following the reawakening of the Holy Tree, Yggdrasil. After the Kiseki guild successfully vanquished the once dormant being inside the tree, Tharsis became a hub for explorers inspired by the previously underwhelming guild to attempt to make a name for themselves. It was the perfect chance for you to make your debut.

You take a few vigilant steps inside the vast forest area, your fingers skimming along the oak bark of the many trees you past. You glance at the unmarked map in your hands as you play with a strand of your hair. There's a marker in your mouth for whenever you decide to write something down.

"Hmm..." you hum. Believe it or not, mapping was much more complicated then it looked. As you contemplated what to do, you felt a presence from behind you.

"Don't know what to do, huh? If it's alright, do you mind if I help you out?" The deep voice with a hint of laziness resounds from your back and you jump in surprise. 

The owner of the voice, a tall, hefty man with white hair and a lazy smile, rises from his seemingly permanent slouch and raises his hand defensively, "Woah. Didn't mean to scare ya."

You breathe a sigh of relief. Thankfully, the figure was a human, not a raging beast ready to kill you. Clutching your map and wiping off your marker, you lean closer to the man and offer the items to him.

He still has his lazy smile as he gives out directions to you. "First off-"

The two of you stand there for about five minutes as the stranger, who you've come to know as Logre, explains to you all there is to know about the art of mapping. Whilst you appeared fascinated by the information being relayed to you, there were other things preoccupying your thoughts at the moment.

Though it was something you were vaguely aware of at first, this Logre was extremely attractive and the close proximity to someone so handsome made it hard for you to hide your growing blush. It was a bittersweet moment when Logre finally ended his explanation.

"And there you have it. Any questions, kiddo?" He asked.

With a light tint of red flushing your cheeks, you prepared to ask your question, only to be interrupted by a sudden roar that filled the entire forest.

"W-what?!" You scrambled for your weapon, but Logre stopped you and grabbed your wrist. He led you to a large thicket and got the both of you inside. There, you panted heavily while Logre scanned the area through the holes in the bush.

"I heard Tharsis had a bit of a baboon problem, but I didn't think much of it." He cursed, "Damn. Should've brought my sword."

He notices your confused and scared expression and huffs. "Sorry about dragging you in on my mistake. I'm sure if I brought my weapon, I'd be able to take those things down. We'll have to wait for the main guild to show up and handle our problem."

You peer out the thicket and see about four giant baboons frolick around the once deserted forest. You gulp knowing full well that it'd be a poor choice for you to try to engage them. Instead, you were left alone with Logre in a large bush.

...Actually, it wasn't _that_ bad.

"Will the main guild be okay?" You ask, attempting to avoid awkward silence.

Logre has a small smile on his face, similar to that of a proud parent thinking of their accomplished child, "I've known them since they were fumbling with maps, actually. Seeing such inexperienced explorers become the strongest people you know.. heh, it's funny, don'tcha think?"

"Funny? Dunno.." You trail off, attempting to think of a situation similar to his. He laughs, as if to get your mind of the topic.

"Don't worry about it~" He leans over to ruffle your hair. You pout, as if annoyed with the gesture.

You swat his hand away, "Ugh, stop that. I'm not a kid, y'know."

"Compared to me, you're pretty young, kid." Compared to him? By this basis, that'd mean that Logre was quite old then.

"..even for an old guy, you still look attractive." You mutter without realizing that you've spoken aloud until the last second.

"Oh? How thoughtful~" He responds in a lazily flirting way as you blush a type of red that would rival the color of the flowers around you.

"U-uh.. I-I didn't mean.." you sigh upon the realization that there's no use in pretending anymore. Might as well get it out there and move on.

"Yes, I think you're especially handsome. Your posture, the muscles defined by your shirt, your voice, your hair, that damn grin. All of it. You're a lot hotter that you think."

For a second, there's a sign of shock on Logre's features before he breaks out his signature grin once more. "All this for an old man's ego boost? You flatter me so."

Anxiously, you play with your hair. "I got it out. J-just forget about it, okay?"

"How can I when the feeling's mutual?" Eh?

You look up quizzically before Logre slams his lips onto yours. Your eyes widen, but quickly close once you process the situation. Your hands fly to his unkempt hair, grasping and pulling whilst Logre occupied himself with the sides of your body. One particular spot causes you to gasp, allowing him to slip his tongue into your mouth. His ministrations on your body as well as his wet muscle mapping out your warm cavern leaves you lightheaded. The grip in his hair makes Logre groan in your mouth. He grinds into you, prompting you to moan in response. It stays this way until you let go and pant heavily in search of fresh air. When you begin to regain your senses, you blush deeply at the sight in front of you. Logre is above you taking ragged breaths and sweating. His amber eyes are clouded over and his pupils are blown out.

He smirks at you, which goes straight to your groin. "Fuck, you're really good at that."

You feel delighted by the compliment given your virgin status and return the gesture with a confident grin. He kisses you before moving down to your crotch.

"What about the monsters?" You whisper.

Logre snorts, "Since you haven't noticed, those baboons don't have good hearing. Their sight is exceptional, but their hearing is utter and complete shit."

He toys with the button on your pants before popping it and slowly pulling down your pants, "Be as loud as you want."

With your pants down, Logre moves to bite down on your exposed thigh. You stifle a moan, still wary despite his words of encouragement. He licks the bite mark and kisses of, elicting a giggle from you. His fingers trace along the elastic band of your underwear before deciding on pulling them down. Though, once he nearly has you exposed, he kisses the expanse of skin above your crotch.

You wiggle in an effort to get him to continue his intended purpose. "Logre~" you whine.

He smirks and swiftly pulls your underwear off. Tenaciously, he blows air over your privates, causing you to jolt and moan. Logre grabs your hips and licks along your heated flesh. A few wanton moans escape your mouth as the burly explorer continues his assault on your nether regions. His tongue becomes more languid, swirling and exploring every inch of you. You grip his hair and groan out words of approval. Logre drinks in the praise as he works harder to get you to cum.

"Hah! A-ah, so good! Y-you're doing great!" You rock your hips in time with his tongue until you feel something bubble in your stomach. Suddenly, a large wave of pleasure washes over you, prompting you to moan loudly in response. You lay there panting and groaning trying to come down from your high. Logre works you through your orgasm, only stopping his ministrations when you start becoming over sensitive.

"That... was amazing." You pant. Your chest rises and falls at an impeded speed and sweat rolls down your forehead.

Logre chuckles, "You're spent already? Just try to stay up until help co-" He's cut off by the obvious sound of your soft snore.

Laughing, he pulls your pants and underwear up before craddling you on his lamp. This was certainly one hell of a day.

* * *

After receiving reports of another rabid baboon outrage, the Kiseki Guild headed into the Old Forest Mine in order to eliminate the danger.

Though, rabid baboons weren't the only thing they heard.

"Hah! A-ah, so good! You're doing great!" The team stopped at the very lecherous moan that came out of the cave.

"W-wha?" The resident medic blushed and held his bag closer to his chest.

The fortress turned to the runemaster, "That sounded like.."

"You don't think.. in here? Right now?"

They followed their sniper and landsknecht towards a secret passageway after deciding that whatever they heard was a product of their imagination.

It was only after the extermination of the baboons did the Kiseki guild check the entire cave, including the large thicket in the corner. There, they found their old friend, Logre, with an unconscious explorer in his lap. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, until the medic noticed their dishevelled states and the explorer's flushed state.

"Ah? They.. have a cold. Yes, a cold." Logre answered nonchantly.

The medic, fortress, and runemaster groaned and shook their heads.

"Goddamn it, Logre."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Watching the ending credits of eo4 where Logre offers to help you draw a map actually led me to make this. Goes to show that I really am thirsty for him lmao.  
> The only thing I own is my guild and this story. Everything else belongs to Atlus.
> 
> Bai now (・∀・)


End file.
